The Pain
by wwefan99
Summary: Scott leaves Kevin, and Shawn has to keep Kev together. This is my 1st fic. (*slash*)
1. Part 1

Disclaimer: Contrary to my own belief, I do NOT own anybody in this story. To make things even worse, I'm not making any money, either.  
  
*******  
The Pain**  
  
How hard can it be to get a taxi? I've been standing here waving like an idiot for half an hour now. Finally! I throw my bags in the yellow trunk, and I'm on my way to Kevin's place.  
  
Imagine my surprise this morning when I got a call from Kid telling me that I should go stay with Kevin for a while, because Scott left him. Kid knew this because Scott fled to Kid's as soon as he finished breaking Kevin's heart into a million pieces. I have no idea what posesssed Scott to leave Kevin; he loves him more than life itself. He must have been drunk again.  
  
So, that's why I'm now walking up Kevin's drive bracing myself for the anti-Christ that is an upset Kevin Nash. Sure enough, he looks like eight trucks ran him over when he opens the door. His hair is an awful mess, his face is streaked with tears, and his eyes are swollen and red.  
  
Kevin steps aside to let me in the house. In the light I get a better look and see that his left eye isn't red and swollen. It's a dark purple and swollen. What the hell did Scott do?  
  
Before I have time to ask, Kevin has me in a tight hug. I hug him back, and he starts sobbing in my arms. God, how could Scott do this to him?  
  
I guide Kevin into his living room and sit him on the couch. I sit down next to him and put a comforting arm around him as he cries his heart out.  
  
When he calms down I quietly ask, What happened?  
  
Scott left me, he replies in a tearful voice.  
  
I feel like slapping him upside the head and screaming duh.' Instead, I gently ask,   
  
Something about he can't keep doing this to me.  
  
What did he do? I ask.  
  
He was drunk again last night, and I told him that he had enough to drink. He didn't agree and hit me. Kevin tells me before more tears fall. I wait quietly for him to go on.  
  
He woke up this morning and saw what he did to me. Then, he told me that he had to leave, because he didn't want to keep hurting me.  
  
Now I understand. Scott didn't leave because he's a drunk heartless bastard, but because he's trying to protect Kevin. Kev doesn't seem to understand that, though.  
  
He didn't mean to hurt me! He was drunk! He didn't know what he was doing! Kevin screams.  
  
He didn't know Kev collapses into more tears.  
  
I know, it'll be okay. That's all I can say as I try to comfort him again.  
  
We sit like this for at least an hour before Kevin's tears finally subside.  
  
Thanks, Shawn, he says.  
  
No problem, this is what friends are for, I say.  
  
Kevin grabs one of my bags that are still sitting by his front door. I grab the other and follow him upstairs to the guest room.  
  
Make yourself at home. You know where everything is, right? It's late and I'm tired, he tells me.  
  
I nod, Goodnight, Kev.  
  
Night, Shawn, he replies. Then, he walks down the hall to the room he used to share with Scott. There's not a doubt in my mind that he's going to cry himself to sleep tonight.


	2. Part 2

*******  
  
**When I wake up the next morning, I take a quick shower and go down to Kevin's kitchen to make some coffee and breakfast. It's only 9:00, so Kev won't be up for a while. I take this time to call Kid and get some information on what's going on in Scott's head.  
  
After eight rings, Sean finally picks up with a tired,   
  
Sorry Sean, forgot about the time change, I say as I realize I'm in Florida and he's in California. It's only six out there.  
  
It's okay, I was up anyway.  
  
I ask. Something's got to be wrong for Sean to be up this early.  
  
Been taking care of Scott. He's trying to get clean, Sean tells me.  
  
  
  
Yeah, and it's no picnic.  
  
Can't imagine it would be, I say softly.  
  
He's doing this for Kevin. Scott'll be back, Sean says.  
  
I say, because Kev's hurting.  
  
Scott says he hit Kevin.  
  
Yeah, he has a black eye. Kevin's heart is hurting more. He cried the entire time we were talking last night. He doesn't understand why Scott left him.  
  
Tell him, Sean tells me.  
  
I'm going to. He will want to come out to see Scott.  
  
He can't, Sean practically yells.  
  
  
  
Scott said no. He'll go back to Florida when he's ready.  
  
When is that going to be? Knowing Scott, it could be five decades from now.  
  
Whenever he's ready, Sean says.  
  
Aren't you a fountain of information? I say sarcastically.  
  
he mumbles, just take care of Kevin.  
  
  
  
Sean says quickly and hangs up.  
  
God, that was confusing. Why doesn't Scott want to see Kevin? Kid wasn't any help.  
  
A couple hours later I am reading the sports section when I hear Kevin make his way downstairs. He took a shower, but he still looks like hell.  
  
Mornin. Want some breakfast? I offer.  
  
No, just coffee, Kevin grumbles.  
  
I say and get up to clean up the mess I made with the food. Kevin just sits and stares into space. He's not any better than he was last night. What am I supposed to do with him?  
  
Hey Kev, Detroit won the hockey game last night, I try to start a conversation.  
  
That's good, Kevin says.  
  
The score was 3-2. I read in the paper that it was a real good game.  
  
  
  
Okay, Kevin doesn't want to talk hockey. WWE announced the main event for --Lesnar vs. Angle. It's gonna be good, I try again.  
  
  
  
He doesn't want to talk wrestling, either. I know what will work.  
  
I called Kid this morning, I say.  
  
He's okay? he asks looking at his coffee.  
  
I guess, Scott's at his place.  
  
Kevin's head jerks up. Why'd he got all the way out there?  
  
Where else did you expect Scott to go? I ask.  
  
I didn't expect him to leave at all, Shawn, he replies quietly.  
  
I don't have a response to that.  
  
Is Scott okay? he asks slowly.  
  
I say, not meeting Kevin's eyes. Why did I just lie? Probably because it's an easier story to tell.  
  
You're lying, I know it. Kevin knows me too well.  
  
I just shrug at him. I really don't want to be the one to tell Kev that the love of his life is suffering through withdrawal. Why did I start this? I am so dumb.  
  
What's wrong, Shawn! Kevin yells.  
  
Calm down, Kev, I say knowing that he won't.  
  
  
  
Okay, Scott's getting clean and sober. Sean's taking care of him.  
  
That's my job. Kevin's still using a rather loud voice.  
  
That's not the reaction I was expecting.  
  
I'm supposed to take care of Scott, not Sean.  
  
Kid knows more about getting clean than you.  
  
So, I love him, Kevin says. Now he lays his head on the table and I can see his shoulders shake as he starts crying.  
  
Scott will come back, I tell him as I sit down and rub his back in an effort to console him.  
  
Kevin says doubtfully.  
  
I'm a little shocked that Kevin doesn't think Scott will return. He's usually a very optimistic man. After he's sober, Scott better think of a way to fix what he's done to Kevin.  
  
The crying continues for another twenty minutes. When he's done, I suggest that we watch a movie. Surprisingly enough, Kevin agrees.  
  
I pick Rush Hour, because the last thing that Kevin needs is a dramatic tearjerker. We sit comfortably on his couch until Kevin gets up in the middle of the film. He doesn't say a thing as he walks upstairs.  
  
Just as the credits start rolling, Kevin comes back downstairs carrying two suitcases.  
  
What the hell are you doing?! I scream, even though the answer is clear.  
  
I'm going to see Scott.  
  
Oh, no you're not, I say and make a dash for the bags.  
  
He pulls them out of my reach and asks, Why not?  
  
Because you can't, I say as I struggle not to fall on my face.  
  
Kevin says nothing, just watches me steady myself. I take a deep breath trying to prepare myself for this next battle.  
  
You can't see Scott because he doesn't want you to, I tell Kevin and watch h is eyes fill with tears again.  
  
Why?' he asks in a choked voice.  
  
I think for a little while before saying, I guess it's because this is something that Scott has to do on his own.  
  
Then why did he run to Sean?  
  
Well, Sean's done this before himself, and he understand what Scott's going through. Sean will give him what he needs--nothing more, nothing less, I try to explain. You can't do that Kev.  
  
I can try, Kevin says in a sort of helpless voice.  
  
No. You love him too much. You will try to take his pain away when he needs to suffer now.  
  
I know that Kevin finally understands when he drops to the floor and sobs in anguish. I get down beside him, wrap my arms around his big body, and try my best to make him feel better.  
  
We stay there for several minutes. Kevin gets up, turns around, and walks up the steps to his bedroom. I follow him, keeping my comforting arm on him.  
  
I'm really tired, Shawn, he says before climbing into his bed and laying down. I quietly watch him fall quickly to sleep.  
  
I unpack Kevin's bags while he naps. It's early in the afternoon, and I'm starting to get hungry. I decide to wait until Kevin wakes up to eat; he might want lunch. I sit and flip through the TV channels while I wait.  
  
Kevin lumbers down the steps about an hour later, and he looks a little better.  
  
How do you feel? I ask.  
  
Like shit, he states simply.  
  
I have the perfect cure. You hungry? I can't help but grin slightly.  
  
Maybe a little. Why? He gives me a questioning look.  
  
Put your shoes on, I'm gonna take you somewhere.


	3. Part 3

*****  
  
At the ice cream bar around the corner I indulge myself in some delicious chocolate-chip, and Kevin greedily eats a hot fudge sundae. Between bites we tell each other stories about our neices and nephews. We also talk about the hockey season, and the current happenings in wrestling. It's really great to see a smile on Kev's face.  
  
We continue to laugh and have a good time when we get back to Kevin's house. we put on our swim trunks and jump in Kev's large in-ground pool. With a grin, Kevin challenges me to see who can make a bigger cannonball splash. I foolishly agree but Kevin wins, even though I try to cheat. We dry off and wander back inside at dinner time.  
  
Kevin and I get dressed, then work together to produce a very good steak dinner. After we're full we move into the living room and settle to watch a hockey game on TV. I head upstairs to the guestroom when the postgame interviews go off. Kevin stays downstairs to watch some of the late night shows.  
  
A few hours into the night I wake up to the sounds of Kevin crying himself to sleep. I can only imagine how much it hurts Kev to walk in that room and lay in that bed he used to share with Scott, but Scott isn't there. He left to go suffer through withdrawal. I hope that I can make Kevin smile tomorrow with fun activities like we did today.  
  
For the next week Kevin and I follow a pattern. I wake up and call Kid for an update on Scott, and Kid only half-answers my questions. Kevin has a good long sobbing session and refuses to eat breakfast. We go out for lunch and have great afternoons filled with laughter. We watch some TV before going to bed, where Kevin cries himself to sleep. That pattern of daily life changes about one week after Scott's departure.  
  
I wake up in the morning and Kid tells me that Scott isn't feeling ill anymore, but he's still not ready to come home. I fix some pancakes for breakfast, and wait for Kevin to come to the kitchen.  
  
When he does come down, Kevin looks better than he has all week. He doesn't look great, just better. Mornin, Shawn, he says and piles some pancakes on his plate.  
  
I reply. I'm a little surprised that he's eating this morning.  
  
So, what do you have planned for today? Kevin asks.  
  
Nothing. What do you want to do?  
  
I kinda want to see that new Jackie Chan movie.  
  
Sure, it looks good, I say and fall into silence.  
  
When I get up to clean the kitchen, Kev asks a question he's never asked before, What did Sean have to say this morning?  
  
Not much, I shrug.  
  
How's Scott?  
  
Kevin's neer asked me about Scott's well-being since he left.  
  
When's he coming back?  
  
Don't know, Sean said he's still not ready, I reply.  
  
he mutters and picks the phone up off the table.  
  
What are you doing? I ask alarmed.  
  
Calling Scott, he says simply.  
  
You're not supposed to.  
  
Fuck if I care. I want some damn answers, he says angrily.  
  
I watch as he dials the number and waits for an answer. Apparently Kid answers, because Kevin demands to talk with Scott, but Kid refuses. Suddenly, the phone flies across the room and shatters against he wall.  
  
That fucking sonofabitch hung up on me!  
  
Told ya, I say stupidly.  
  
Shut the fuck up, Shawn! he yells at me.  
  
Oh God, Kev's really pissed off. I better be careful. Calm down, Kev.  
  
Fuck you!  
  
I start until he picks up his coffee cup and throws it at me.  
  
I quickly duck, and hear it crash against the cabinets.  
  
Stop it! I scream at him when he reaches for my coffee cup. What is wrong with him?  
  
He pulls his hand back and slams his fist down on the table instead. Kevin screams at the top of his lungs.  
  
I yell to get his attention.  
  
he yells back at me.  
  
Why are you mad? I ask in a quieter voice.  
  
That fucker left me! Kev doesn't stop yelling.  
  
  
  
For no damn reason!  
  
I thought we covered this. Kev, he left to get sober.  
  
What kind of a reason is that?! He can do that hear in Florida with me!  
  
I sigh and say, Kevin, we've been through this already. He can't really get sober here.  
  
Stop making excuses for him! Kevin is just getting more mad.  
  
I'm not! I yell at him, because I am suddenly mad at Kevin.  
  
You are to!  
  
I am not! Great, we're arguing like little children.  
  
What do you call it, then?!  
  
Trying to talk sense into your dumb head!  
  
Kev yells at me.  
  
Stupid jackass! Now we're calling each other names.  
  
Fucking idiot! Kevin calls me while he stomps up the stairs to his room.  
  
Dumb fucker! I yell back just to get the last word. God, we are so inmature.  
  
I look around the kitchen. There's a shattered phone on the floor and pieces of his coffee cup covering the counter by the sink. I should probably clean this mess up.  
  
I hate it when Kevin gets angry. He always yells and throws things. No wonder Scott left. I know that I could never put up with Kevin. It always pisses me off when he starts acting like an idiot. Then, I start actling like an idiot. The two of us are so stupid when we fight.  
  
While I'm on the floor picking up pieces of plastic I hear Kev stomp back downstairs. I don't look up to see what he might be doing--I'm too stubborn.  
  
I'm going to the gym. Kevin says in a voice that's far from nice.  
  
Fine, leave, I say just before the front door slams.  
  
  
  
~~~~~  
TBC  
Sorry for the lousy cut-off here, I'm tired of typing. There will be more tomorrow.


	4. Part 4

When I'm finished cleaning the kitchen I decide to call Kid. It only takes him a couple rings to answer.  
  
No Kevin, Sean says when he picks up.  
  
It's Shawn, I correct him.  
  
Sorry. I figured Kev would try again.  
  
No, he went to the gym after he threw a few things across the room.  
  
He's that pissed?  
  
He shattered his phone when you hung up on him. He doesn't have a cordless anymore, so I'm attached to the wall.  
  
Kev can be such a jackass, Sean says.  
  
Yeah, I just told him that.  
  
You two had a fight? Sean asks.  
  
Yeah, just the normal name-calling and stomping around, I say.  
  
he mumbles. So, why are you calling me now?  
  
I'm apologizing for Kevin. I told him not to call you, but Kevin is Kevin  
  
A big stubborn jackass. He didn't do any damage. Tell him I'm sorry for hanging up.  
  
I say.  
  
What did he want to talk to Scott for?  
  
He wanted to ask him why he left, I reply.  
  
Didn't you already tell him?  
  
Yeah, but that's not a good enough reason, I explain.  
  
  
  
Kev just began the next stage of recovery--angry.  
  
Man, I feel sorry for his neighbors. You two fight loudly, Sean laughs.  
  
I laugh with him.  
  
Well, I better go, Sean says.  
  
Okay. Guess I'll call you tomorrow morning.  
  
Yeah, see ya.  
  
See ya, I say and we hang up.  
  
I go in the living room and sit down. After flipping through every channel twice on the TV, I settle for a repeat of Saturday Night Live. I watch an episode and a half before Kevin comes in the front door.  
  
Hey, Shawn, he greets me as he walks into the kitchen.  
  
Hey. Nice work-out? I ask. I know that he's not mad at me anymore. We never stay angry for very long.  
  
Yeah. On my way home I picked up some subs for lunch.  
  
At the mention of food I practically run to the kitchen.  
  
Kevin and I eat our lunches while joking and having civilized conversation. Afterward, we go out and enjoy that Jackie Chan movie. We end up playing in the arcade for a while, and I win almost every game we play. By the time we get back to Kevin's, it's time for dinner.  
  
What do you want to eat tonight? I ask when we get in the house.  
  
I think I've got everything for spaghetti, Kevin says.  
  
Garlic bread? Spaghetti is nothing without garlic bread.  
  
Only the frozen stuff, Kevin answers.  
  
That'll do.  
  
In the kitchen we work as a tag team. Kevin browns the meat while I make the sauce from scratch. Spaghetti is a favorite of both of us. Kevin is telling me a story of some wild backstage stunt he pulled in WCW when he suddenly says, Shawn, what in the hell are you doing?  
  
I look up at him and say, Adding the spices. What does it look like?  
  
You didn't put enough oregano, Kevin tells me.  
  
I put plenty, I argue.  
  
No, you didn't.  
  
I can see that Kevin is getting mad again. I know that Scott puts about half the damn container of oregano in his spaghetti. Obviously, Kevin wants me to make it that way. Too bad for him; I don't like a lot in mine. So, we continue to fight about it.  
  
Just put more in, Kevin says.  
  
I yell.  
  
Damnit, Shawn! Fine, I'll do it myself. He reaches across my cooking area, and I smack his hand with the spoon.  
  
Ouch! You ass! Kevin yells and I just laugh at him.  
  
Fine, I'll put a little bit more in, I give in.  
  
Kevin says and goes back to the meat.  
  
We continue to cook silently. We have one little argument about the bread. Kevin likes his practically black, and I don't. We settle on medium brown. While we are eating, we apologize to each other and Kevin finishes his funny story from earlier.  
  
Kevin and I clean up the mess from dinner and relax in the living room. We watch the first period of a pretty boring hockey game, then change the channel to watch   
  
I critique the action while Kevin tells me what he thinks about the storylines and gimmicks. Kevin stomps up to his room toward the end of the show because of an argument about Hunter. I claim that Hunter barely talks to us anymore because of his over-grown ego. Kevin claims that he's really busy being the champ, and he'll see his friends when he has the time.  
  
I go upstairs when the show goes off. I stop by Kevin's room and apologize for being an idiot. He says that he's sorry, too. Just before I drift to sleep I hear Kevin crying himself to sleep.  
  
*****  
  
Exactly one month after Scott left Kevin I get the magic phone call from Kid. I try for an hour that morning to call Kid like I have been doing, but nobody answers. Instead, Kevin's brand new cordless rings on the kitchen table.  
  
I greet the caller.  
  
Hey, Shawn.  
  
Kid! Where are you? I've been trying to call you all morning.  
  
I'm at the airport, Sean says.  
  
I ask.  
  
Dropping Scott off. He's going back home today.  
  
Woo! Finally! I yell into the phone.  
  
Sean laughs, You're a little happy about this.  
  
You'd be too if you had to put up with Kevin's heart-breaking tears and his bad temper tantrums for a whole damn month, I tell Sean.  
  
Well, Scott wasn't any easier.  
  
Did he try to take your head off with a flying coffee cup? I ask with a laugh.  
  
No, but did Kev barf all over you?  
  
No. I guess we're even, I say.  
  
Okay. Who's picking Scott up from the airport? Sean asks.  
  
I will. Don't wanna risk having Kevin tearing off Scott's head in the middle of the airport.  
  
He's pissed again?  
  
I don't know, he's sleeping now. I really hope he's not, I say.  
  
If Kevin's not angry then they might just fuck each other in the middle of the luggage claim area. I agree that you should pick him up.  
  
I laugh and say, I can get my ticket for a flight back to Texas while I'm there.  
  
Yeah. Scott's flight lands at 2:00 this afternoon.  
  
Okay, I'll be there.  
  
Good luck dealing with their reunion, Sean laughs.  
  
Thanks. I'll call you when I get back to my house, I say.  
  
Sounds good, Sean says and hangs up.  
  
  
  
~~~~~  
TBC


	5. Part 5

Notes: This is the last part of this fic. I'm currently working on another one, but who knows how long it will take me. I want to thank everybody who sent in reviews for doing so. And to those who don't bother with reviews, thanks for reading.  
  
~~~~~  
  
I put the phone down and make breakfast. I am so happy that Scott's coming back. I'm starting to get sick of Kevin's tears and anger. I want him to be happy again. I have a small problem, though. Kevin cannot know that Scott's returning, or he'll want to come. I'll just come up with a harmless lie.  
  
Kevin joins me down in the kitchen just as I finish cooking. He doesn't look too good, either.  
  
I offer.  
  
Kev grumbles and sits down with his coffee.  
  
Oh shit, this usually signifies tears. What's wrong, Kev?  
  
It was one month ago today that Scott left, he says.  
  
  
  
I miss him. I want him to come back, Shawn, Kevin says and then starts crying.  
  
I quickly move to be close to him. He'll be back, Kev, I say.  
  
Kevin sits there and cries for a little while longer. We move into the living room and watch some senseless morning television. We eat leftovers for lunch, and it's time for me to leave for the airport.  
  
When I get ready to leave, Kev's upstairs surfing on the Internet. I shout.  
  
  
  
I'm going out!  
  
  
  
I lie. I know that he's too sad to want to do that.  
  
  
  
He asks too many questions. I lie again.  
  
Okay, bye!  
  
See ya! I shout and leave.  
  
I get to the airport and purchase a ticket so I can get back to San Antonio tonight. My flight is scheduled to leave at 5:30 this evening, which gives me plenty of time to get my stuff out of Kev's house. Then, I go to wait for Scott to arrive.  
  
I hear the announcement that Scott's plane has landed. I stand up to look for him. When I spot him, I'm a little surprised. He looks better than he has in many years, and he looks so much happier. All in all, Scott looks fantastic. I wave and call his name. He notices me and walks over.  
  
Scott gives me a big hug as soon as he gets to me. I hug him back. You look great, Scott, I tell him.  
  
Thanks. How's Kev? he asks.  
  
He cried half the damn morning. He'll be thrilled to see you, I say.  
  
He's not mad?  
  
Not today.  
  
That's good. So, how are you, Shawn?  
  
Happy that you're back. I'll never know how you put up with Kevin all the time.  
  
Scott laughs and simply says, I love him.  
  
I know.  
  
Thanks for staying with Kev. I never meant to hurt him like that. I just needed to get better, Scott says.  
  
I understand why you left, but you owe me, I say with a smile.  
  
Scott laughs and we walk out to the car. During the ride to the house, Scott and I talk about Kevin's bad temper of all things. I can tell that Scott is getting more nervous the closer we get to his home.  
  
As I pull into the driveway I say, It'll be okay.  
  
he says and gets his bags out of the trunk.  
  
Need any help? I ask.  
  
No thanks. Scott looks around the garage I can tell you've been living here--my house is clean.  
  
Won't stay that way too much longer, I laugh.  
  
Scott grins.  
  
We walk to the front door in silence. I open the door for Scott and we walk in. Scott puts his bags down and looks around for Kevin.  
  
Scott calls.  
  
I hear Kevin ask before he comes running down the stairs.  
  
Scott walks over to the stairs to meet Kev. It's a good thing he's there, too. Because Kevin trips over his own feet while he's leaping down the steps. He would certainly be on his face if Scott didn't catch him.  
  
Scott and Kevin laugh for a second, and then kiss each other passionately.  
  
I'm sorry, Scott says when they part for air.  
  
I love you, Kevin says quickly before capturing Scott's lips again.  
  
I honestly love that Scott and Kevin are back together and that they're happy again. However, I don't particularly care to watch this stuff.  
  
Okay, that's enough with the tonsil hockey, I say.  
  
Shut up Shawn, they both say in perfect harmony.  
  
I laugh at them and say, Get out of my way, as I make my way up to my guest room.  
  
What are you doing? Kevin asks.  
  
  
  
Scott asks.  
  
I have a flight for home at 5:30, I tell them.  
  
You could stay for another day or two, Kevin says.  
  
As much as I love you, Kev, I'm sick of you, I smile.  
  
Scott laughs while Kevin pretends to be hurt by my words. We'll help you, Scott says and they follow me to my room.  
  
For the next hour the three of us pack my bags. We have a lot of fun, too. We all have our share of hilarious jokes and funny memories of the road. We also have an in-depth debate about who's going to win the Stanley Cup. It's so great to see Kevin laughing again. It's really great to see Scott sober, too. I'm just thrilled that both of them are happy.  
  
Kevin drives me to the airport. Of course, Scott comes with us. They haven't stopped touching each other since Scott came home. I'm beginning to think that they're going to have to be surgically separated.  
  
Well, I guess it's time to go home, I say when my flight is called.  
  
We'll miss you, Kevin says.  
  
I'll miss you, too, I say.  
  
Come here, Kevin says and pulls me into a big hug. Thanks for putting up with my shit, he whispers.  
  
That's what friends are for, I whisper back.  
  
Kevin lets me go, and Scott immediately pulls me into his arms.  
  
Thanks again, he whispers.  
  
  
  
Scott releases me, and we say our and I love you's.  
  
So, now I sit on this plane ready to fly back home. The happy ending to this past month makes all the pain we went through worth it.  
  
I've got to remember to call Kid when I get home and get all the dirty details of Scott's stay with him. That is, if I can get a taxi at the airport.  
  
  
  
El fin.


End file.
